


Morning Tickles

by KrisKris



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Agender Character, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, More zerhys for you, Rhys sleeps weird, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, made some headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKris/pseuds/KrisKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and his weird sleeping habits. Also he's very ticklish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from my "When He Sings...Badly" series as I am currently fresh out of ideas at the moment.
> 
> This one was supposed to be part of a longer fic but I doubt I'm ever going to stick to it, knowing me. :P so now this is just another zerhys drabble. I hope you like it.

Rhys had strange sleeping habits; they were inconsistent. Sometimes, he would move around in his sleep, take up space or curl up close to himself. He would snore, talk in his sleep or sit up for a second before falling back onto the bed. Not to mention, he was a cuddler.

Occasionally, he got up to drink some water before snuggling back to bed with his partner, hugging them close.

This time he was drooling, saliva sliding down the corner of his jaw before it was wiped off with a gloved thumb.

Zer0 watched as Rhys slept. When it came to his sleep patterns, they could tell what sort of dream the other was having just by his behavior.

If he looked upset, the dream was either unsettling or bizarre but rarely did Rhys ever scream when he woke from them. Sometimes, he would stay up all night talking about it and then passing out in his office desk the next day.

If he was content, the dream was most likely a good one. Zer0 lightly brushed their fingers against Rhys's cheek, making him chuckle.

"Hehe! The jellyfish is tickling my face." He chuckled and held Zer0's hand before snuggling his face against his pillow.

The assassin chuckled softly. They were light sleepers, as it were. They didn't sleep all that much anyway.

They would rather just spend the whole night gazing at Rhys's sleeping face more than anything or when he was awake, they would look at his face and slip heart emoticons each time the brunet looked their way, leaving him with burning cheeks every time.

Zer0 reached up and gently brushed Rhys's hair back. Rhys smiled against their touch and slid a bit closer, laying his head against their chest and hugged their waist. 

They wrapped their arms around Rhys, petting his head gently before slowly dozing off themselves.

Several hours later, the brunet wakes and rubs the sleep from his eyes. He stretches his arm and drops it back down with a sigh. Rhys smiled at Zer0, watching as the z's blink. He loved the feeling of their chest rising and falling below him. It felt relaxing. 

He could lay there all day just being around their presence and it didn't matter whether or not they were awake, being around them was better than anything. 

Too bad he had work today.

The z's suddenly disappear and they look down at Rhys and a heart emote projected against matted glass.

Rhys blushed and turned his head away, groaning. "Dammit, why do you keep doing that?"

"Because I want to./The face you make is priceless./Also, I love you./"

They reached up and brushed the loose hairs away from his face. The man's hair was a mess but it didn't change the fact that he was the most adorable being to ever come across in their life. Not to mention the obvious crush he had on them in the past was endearing and it still was.

Rhys smiled and nuzzled against their hand, kissing gently at their palm.

"You know, I had a dream that I was at an aquarium and there was this lone jellyfish that escaped and somehow it was floating in the air." he explained. "Usually, jellyfish stings are really bad and when I saw it get closer to me, I thought it would hurt but then its little tentacles touched my face and it was really ticklish."

"But, Rhys, you are ticklish./"

"I-I know, but... look, don't tickle me, it's too early-PFFFTHAHAHA!" Rhys rolled over, trying to squirm away from ticklish fingers.

Zer0 flashed a grinning emote as they continued to tickle his sides.

"Zer0! Zer0!! Please!" Rhys said in between laughs. "Zer0, no more!!" He sighed, catching his breath and smiled as he looked up at his lover.

Rhys laughed as they tousled his hair. "You fix my hair then you mess it up?" He brushed his hair back with his hand as he sat up.

"So you have any work today?"

"No missions today./"

"I guess that means I'll see you when I get home then?"

"Indeed. A day off./"

"Oh, good. It'll be nice to see you more often for a change."

Rhys got up to get ready for work when Zer0 suddenly grabbed his wrist. He stopped and looked back at them worriedly.

"Zer0, you alright, buddy? I mean as much as I want to stay in bed, I don't think they'll let me slide this time. I might be a CEO but I have..."

Zer0 pressed their helmet against Rhys's hand as if kissing it.

"...things... to... do..." He felt a blush creep up against his cheeks and he shyly looked away, scratching his head.

"Dammit, every time." he muttered.

"I love you, Rhysie./"

"I love you, too, Zer0."

Rhys couldn't help but giggle like a smitten school girl. Zer0 always made his knees feel like jelly, his heart racing and gave him butterflies in his stomach.

It was such a good feeling and he hated himself for it but he loved it all at once.

He giggled as Zer0 gently let go of his hand. He cleared his throat and headed over to his closet to decide on what to wear for the day, the assassin following behind him.

"Dude, I'm trying to change!"


End file.
